Jackass: The Cartoon Edition
by UltimateWarriorFan4Ever
Summary: What happens when your favorite characters from your favorite cartoons perform some of the most demeaning, godawful and horrendous stunts ever put into mankind? Get ready to laugh, cry and lose more than your balls. PM or review me for ideas on which stunts you wanna see! Notice: I do not own anything associated with MTV or the show itself.


**Jackass: The Cartoon Edition**

**Rated: M**

**Summary: What happens when your favorite characters perform some of the most demeaning, godawful and horrendous stunts ever put into mankind? Get ready to laugh, cry and lose more than your balls.**

**List of characters that will be in the story: Justin, Geoff (Total Drama), Monty Monogram (Phineas and Ferb), Flash Sentry (My Little Pony), Heath Burns (Monster High), Mordecai and Rigby (Regular Show), Dipper Pines (Gravity Falls) Peter Griffin (Family Guy), Dan (Dan Vs.)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything associated with cartoons, shows associated with MTV, Total Drama, Phineas and Ferb, My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic, or Jackass, et cetera. This following fic features stunts performed either by by fictional cartoon characters or under the supervision of fictional cartoon characters. Accordingly, I must insist that no one attempt to recreate of re-enact any stunt or activity performed in this fic.**

**Little note: The rest of the characters who I did not mention from any cartoon will have a special guest appearance.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introduction**

* * *

Among a grassy field, Monty Monogram of Phineas and Ferb fame stood there with a smile on his face.

"Hi, I'm Monty Monogram! Welcome to Jackass, the Cartoon Edition!"

And then...

...a huge boxing glove comes out of nowhere and hits Monty right in the nads!

"Oooof!" Monty yelped in pain. "Okay, that was really shit..."

* * *

_**Portapotty Takedown**_

Flash Sentry of My Little Pony and Justin of Total Drama fame were standing next to a portapotty near the Mystery Shack.

"Hi, I'm Flash Sentry," Flash introduced himself. "This is Justin. And this... is the Portapotty Takedown!"

"Okay, as you don't know, Gruncle Stan, the owner of the Mystery Shack, has a bathroom that temporarily went out of order," Justin informed the viewers. "So in order to do his number twos, he has to use this portapotty, which smells like donkey piss, dog butt and horse's vomit."

"Little does he know that he's gonna get a surprise, like it or not," Flash smirked.

To remain hidden, Justin and Flash ran so far away and hid in the bushes, so that Gruncle Stan wouldn't catch him in the act.

Moments later, Gruncle Stan appeared looking a bit itchy and tired, which wasn't very surprising since he always looked like his lazy self all the time. With a sigh, he found a newspaper sitting on the porch.

"Oh, look at this," Gruncle Stan mumbled, reading the newspaper article in big bold words. "Broncos Gets Squashed By Seahawks, 42-8. Serves them right, them Denver pricks. Anyway, time to poop."

Gruncle Stan slowly went down the steps and approached the Port-a-potty with ease. Meanwhile, Justin and Flash were snickering, hoping their little prank would go off with a hitch.

Suddenly, their little snickering awoke Gruncle Stan out of his slumber. He looked to the side, just in case if he heard a sound. Luckily, Gruncle Stan didn't know where the sound was coming from, which was good for Flash and Justin, considering that if Stan had caught them, he would kick their sorry asses.

Whistling a tune, Gruncle Stan went inside the smelly porta-potty, took his boxers down, and started doing his number 2's.

Seeing this, Justin turned on his walkie talkie and spoke.

"Okay, Gruncle Stan's in the porta-potty. Now's your time to shine, go!" Justin exclaimed.

_"Got it!"_ The receiver spoke before hanging up.

Gruncle Stan felt good at home, reading out the articles, mostly taking his eyes on a fun crossword puzzle.

"Oh, this is interesting," Gruncle Stan muttered. "A six-letter word for 'disappointment'. The word 'Dipper' definitely fits that part very well."

Suddenly, Gruncle Stan heard the sound of a golf cart rolling by in high speed. He had nothing to worry about since the golf cart wouldn't even thinking of hitting the porta-potty. But before he could even think of turning to the next page...

...

...

...

_**THWACK!**_ There was a loud thud, indicating that the golf cart rammed into the porta-potty.

"Agggggh!" Gruncle Stan screamed out of mercy!

As the porta-potty started to tumble sideways, Stan tried hard to hold his balance in. But the weight of the porta-potty was too much to contain, as the plastic john tumbled down to the floor, sending Stan and it's retaining brown remnants along with it!

Flash Sentry and Justin had laughed their asses off and high-fived each other, having this plan go off successfully!

With such glee, Justin went to the cameraman behind them, pointing to the driver far away...

...which happened to be Gruncle Stan's nephew, Dipper Pines!

"Ladies and gentleman, Dipper Pines everybody!" Justin gestured over to the hat-wearing youngster, who was flipping off the camera with such success.

As Dipper drove right away, the door to the porta-potty opened up, revealing to be a messy Gruncle Stan, who was covered in nothing but piss, shit, and vomit altogether. Seeing this mess all around him, he didn't know if he wanted to throw up or heave.

"Good god, why in the hell do I smell like Satan's evil ass-hole!?" Gruncle Stan shrieked.

But then, he finally heard the laughter of the two men filming this behind the bush. Flash and Justin didn't even know that Stan figured out he was being taped in his own eyes.

Having to be embarrassed, Stan's expression went from fear to anger in a matter of seconds!

"OHHHH, YOU LOUSY FUCKS THINK THIS IS FUNNY?!" Stan screamed angrily, taking off on foot. "WAIT TILL I SHOVE THIS NEWSPAPER UP YOUR SHITTY ASSES!"

Suddenly, Flash and Justin opened their eyes to reveal one angry Gruncle Stan coming after them!

"OH, SHIT! HE CAUGHT US!" Flash shouted out of fear.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES! DON'T LET HIM TEAR UP MY BEAUTIFUL FACE!" Justin screamed out of mercy.

Luckily, the camera fell down creating torrential static, which was lucky for them because the rest of viewers didn't want to see this beatdown go down on air. And that was definitely for the best.

* * *

**Well, that really sucks for both men.**

**Yes, this is a crossover, so expect the crew to go around places like Equestria, Camp Wawanakwa, Danville, and much more places you can expect. You'll see them pull pranks on their family and friends, and you can also see them pull pranks on each other! This is gonna be fun to do, I can assure you that.**

**For fun, you can help me think of awesome pranks! All you gotta do is PM me and see what happens! Anyway, R&R, biotches!**


End file.
